


Basket of Fruits

by ByakuyaTogami



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 1st person pov in ch1 only, Depression, Eating Disorders, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Vomiting, awkward silence, dont read if you havent finished the game, i promise things will pick up later, maybe character death later?, no romance at the beginning, probs add more tags when i remember, several years later and hinata makes dad jokes, spoilers brah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByakuyaTogami/pseuds/ByakuyaTogami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Komaeda wakes up fic. Hinata is late and things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basket of Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I just want to apologize in advance for my piss poor writing skills. I know that oocness has occurred here, and that may not be your cup of tea. But I’m just happy that you deiced to read this and give it a try. Thank you so much. Honestly, I would’ve drawn this if I wasn’t feeling so unmotivated but I think this kind of story would fit well with words instead. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please leave comments. :)

These seem like a good assortment of fruits… at least that’s what I thought. I wasn’t exactly sure if this was the proper way to piece together a basket of fruits. It most certainly seemed that way, but it’s the thought that counts, right? I really do hope so. I’m sure anyone whose awaken from a long nap would want some freshly picked fruits made right out of the background of a tropical garden. So there shouldn’t be much of problem with this. Or at least, it feels like all my worries were focusing on the way I styled the fruit baskets as a scapegoat. In reality, I was just afraid of what stood beyond this door.

 

A brand new life, a brand new member. Well, he wasn’t brand new, but the environment and situation happened to be incredibly different. This was my only chance to make amends, to understand and learn more about him. I failed to properly reach out before yet even I knew that no matter what attempt at friendship I tried to make would only go unnoticed. Again, it was the situation and what triggered his downfall, sure he may remember those events but everything is different now. We were all given a chance to redo the past, yet we had to choose whether or not we wanted to move on. And that is what I fear the most as to what stands beyond this door.

You see, I'm casually holding this lovely creation of a fruits basket, a get well card sits in middle with the signatures of several friends. Scratching my neck wouldn’t make this less awkward in fact, it made me panic just a tad bit more. But I must be strong, I’ve lead everyone so far there’s no way I could possibly back out of this now. After all, if the reports I’ve read earlier happen to be true then I need to pull myself together. Taking one last glance at the hallway walls, my reached out to the chilled doorknob. Twist. Push and open.

Shadows. The room had no sense of smell and the sun’s rays were unable to tease itself through the curtains. What little light that was able to shine through only made it apparent that the room needed to be dusted. That alone irked me a little, but his abrupt awakening didn’t allow that single day of prepping. If they weren’t planning on doing it anytime soon, then I might as well. Maybe cleaning his room would help me adjust better to… what I expect to be many visits here. I’ve already consider that this may end up being my third home. Ah right, but talking about dust bunnies won’t solve anything. I’m beyond the door I feared, and now I have to prove that I can be his friend.

Letting the door go gently enough that wouldn’t make a noise, I began to speak, “… good morning”.

…. No response. Just as expected, or rather what the reports claimed. That’s fine, I’ve managed to gain the small talk skill after so many months of awkward silence.

“I heard you haven’t been eating well so I thought some fresh fruits would inspire those taste buds,” I placed the basket down on a short table near the bed. Now if I was a chair… where would I hide, ah there’s one! I picked up that cushiony chair and landed it right next to the bed. He didn’t show any signs of noticing my rapid movements, nor did he show any signs of life. The patient sat up in his bed, avoiding eye contact by focusing on his right hand, which laid on top of the sheets. His left arm gone under covers.

I grabbed a fruit, “Apples aren’t messy and at least they can keep a doctor away, right?” ah yes humoring myself. A part of me wanted to hear some kind of chuckle at how lame the joke was, but I could only be dreaming if he were to laugh. Knives were permitted from being allowed in this room without supervision, Tsumiki worried about me using a peeler for the apple skin. I had to ensure her over and over again that nothing tragic will occur. Although now that I think about my situation, maybe precutting the apples would’ve been the more logical idea here. It’s a bit too late to have thoughts like that, I’m already peeling the skin off in front of him. I’m sure he can hear the delicate sound of me scrapping it clean, I just hope he understands that I’m going to feed this to him.

Silence started to fill the room up again. I can’t let this happen otherwise he’ll think I’ve given up. I will not become hopeless to him. Just on cue, I finished peeling the apple allowing me to regain my confidence to speak about my week prior before arriving back on the island. I can only imagine that he hasn’t caught up to all the little details going on around here. How I’ve become part of the Future Foundation but not completely. How everyone came to together to build and rebuild new things. How some acquired personal jobs. How a new fashion of clothes developed… ah I finished slicing the fruit too. My chatter died as I noticed it is time to test what Tsumiki told me earlier. He needed to eat, just by observing the skin laying on top of his bones makes me worried sick. Even if he rejected me now, I will return again tomorrow to repeat the process. Until he eats…

Allowing my usual blunt behavior take in charge, the apple slice found itself pushing onto his lips. I held my breath because allow my tongue to speak might result another blunt unthoughtful action. Again, he didn’t register anything… however he did register something. That’s right everyone, Hinata Hajime here may be doing god’s work right here. His lip parted, just enough for the slice to slip in. Amazing. My worried demeanor began to fade as a new found hope appeared. He is eating, and all is right with the world.

I wanted to apologize for being so late. Tell him that I’m sorry for allowing work to be so demanding. Yet I know my words wouldn’t reach him. At least not now, not today, and defiantly not tomorrow. He needs time to think, to readjust to this world. This was his first steps to experiencing the proper change. The reports from earlier reminded me how everyone took things too fast for him. Too fast to the point where the little progress that could’ve been improved on fell backward into a hellish spiral. As much as I want to ignore what happened in the reports, I have no choice but to knowledge it since I know what to do and what not to do. Right now, he is a glass cannon waiting to go off again.

Luckily enough, my attempt to open up didn’t fail.

For the rest of the day, I stayed in the room. Of course, I’m neglecting my work but making sure he becomes healthy again is my new task. He only ate an apple and orange before refusing anything else I offered. Keeping the silence away proved to be difficult in some ways. Though it started to feel necessary to let that empty feeling glide into the environment. During those moments, I read the only pocket book on me for emergencies such as this one. When visiting hours ended, I waved and told him goodbye.

“Take care Komaeda,” I said before leaving. No response. 

* * *

 

I found Tsumiki downstairs, cleaning up to what appeared to be a spilled beverage. She stopped swiping just to hear what I had to share about him. Her panicked smiled changed into one of genuine curiosity, a little amused.

Tsumiki brushed a few lose strains of hair out of face, “It’s almost like taking care of us comes naturally for you”.

I shrugged, remembering how hard it was to clear Tsumiki of the despair she awoken with. I may have that _title_ , but that doesn’t make it a free-way pass to victory.

 

**Author's Note:**

> more to come and maybe longer chapters


End file.
